


Precious Hoard

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Dragoon, M/M, Protection, dragon - Freeform, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain is becoming ever more protective of Cecil.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Hoard

Cecil woke from the sounds of Kain shuffling about in bed. With a small sigh, Cecil moved about, trying to discern what exactly made the dragon man shift around like that. Ever since they had settled together, it was obvious to Cecil what the others had claimed for such a long time. The dragoon had more and more become like a dragon, and by now, it was as if he was looking at a hybrid between dragon and man, a strange chimera which was yet oddly enthralling to look at.

Kain’s skin was partly covered in scales, shimmering scales which looked like crystal. They matched him, he thought. They definitely matched the way Kain had become. He still hadn’t changed that much, but then, there was this change which was rather amusing to Cecil, and rather annoying to his surroundings. Kain, apparently, had taken on the habit of guarding him a little too much.

“Kain.” Cecil gently shook Kain’s shoulder, until the dragon slowly stirred. He blinked up at Cecil, looking just slightly irritated. “You were rather restless just now. Were you having a bad dream?”

“Yeah.” Kain sighed quietly, then slowly sat up. In the moonlight, some of the crystalline scales were showing. It was a beautiful sight indeed. “I was dreaming about someone taking you away from me.”

Cecil cocked an eyebrow, since he hadn’t believed up until now that everyone else had been all too serious about this. But there was a certain amusement to be had with this. Everyone around him told him that Kain had become absolutely nuts, but Cecil saw no obsession. He saw worry, and a certain tendency to be a bit of a mother hen. But that was all he could see in his friend.

“Well, in that case, let me remind you of something. I’m right here, and you are guarding me like I’m some precious kind of jewel. So, there you go. And you can’t be bested in a fight easily. After all, you even managed to defeat Zeromus alongside of me and the others. So, why should you be any weak? Why should anyone be able to take me away from you?”

Kain sighed, and he wrapped his arms around Cecil. His body felt firmer than before, that much was true. And maybe, those scales sometimes felt rather cold. But it still was Kain right here in his arms. Cecil huddled up against him, smiling to himself. Yes, this was much better. Safe and sound in the arms of his big dragon.


End file.
